


True North

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Kim, Don't worry, F/F, Fluff, Kim is an eager bi, Kim is confused, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Soulmates, Trini is a shy lesbean, because Trini is avoiding her, cause this is me, it ends well, lesbian trini, soulmate compass, tender queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part two of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-Trimberly Au where people have a compass, generally on the back of their hands, that points toward their soulmate.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt for the soulmate AU series!
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Trini moved to Angel Grove around the same time Jason pulled the cow prank and Kim became an ex-cheerleader.
> 
> I got two prompts for Trimberly, one just said the ship name and nothing else and the second was this specific prompt, so I'm considering this work to cover both bases. 
> 
> Without further ado, please read and enjoy this adorable gay fluff. =]

Angel Grove wasn’t a particularly interesting town, at least Kimberly didn’t think so. The only interesting thing to happen recently was the school’s star quarter back putting a cow in the locker rooms and earning himself detention for the remainder of the year. That was it. Nothing else exciting really happened.

 

She supposed you could count soulmate matches as exciting, but they were rare enough that they’d only happened twice in Kim’s memory. Even then, they weren’t specific to Angel Grove so it wasn’t anything in favour of the town. So she didn’t think it counted.

 

Everyone had a compass on the back of their dominant hand, but for most people they just pointed in one direction for most of their lives. They usually didn't find their ‘perfect match’ as it was extremely rare for them to live in the same town, or hell, even in the same country. This meant that those who couldn’t afford to travel simply didn’t have the ability to go in search of their match. It was unfortunate, but the reality of the world they lived in.

 

Kim was no different. Her compass had always pointed due East. It had changed angle slightly here and there and she assumed it meant her match had moved or was travelling, but the person on the other end of it never got close enough to show movement in any sort of actionable sense. The ex-cheerleader hoped that she’d be able to leave and find them after graduation, school was a very inconvenient roadblock.

 

Sighing out of pure boredom, Kim leans her cheek against her fist, elbow leaned on the desk in front of her. She slouched to the side and tapped her pencil against her desk impatiently, eyes flicking to the clock high above the whiteboard. It seemed like each time she looked up, the minute hand was still exactly where it had been before even though the girl could have sworn it had been at least 5 minutes between each glance.

 

When the bell finally rang she was the first out of her seat, having sneakily packed up her things a few minutes before. Darting into the hallway she narrowly avoided colliding with someone, only barely adjusting in time to not knock them flat on their ass.

 

“Sorry!” She shouted over her shoulder as she ran down the hallway towards her locker, too preoccupied with her desire to leave as soon as humanly possible to notice the wide eyes and hasty retreat of the girl she’d almost collided with.

 

It was only as she raised her hand to enter her locker combination that she noticed. Her compass, it wasn’t aimed towards the east anymore. This in and of itself wasn’t remarkable, her soulmate had moved before. What was remarkable though, was that it was _actively moving_. Brown eyes frantically looked in the direction it was pointing, cursing to herself when she was greeted with the sluggish throng of exhausted students.

 

Quickly opening her locker and leaving the material she didn’t need for the night behind, Kim slammed the door shut and took off at a sprint towards the front of the school where the compass needle was pointed.

 

Bursting out of the doors, Kim spun in place, following the needle as it continued to move. She was distantly aware of the countless eyes trained on her and the excited murmurs of the crowd watching her frantically look from her held out hand to the bustle around them.

 

“Come on come on come on..... Where are you?” Speaking quietly to herself, Kim followed the compass and adjusted her trajectory each time it twitched to one side. “Fuck, why won’t you stop?!”

 

Finally breaking out of the group around her, Kim frantically scanned the bodies in front of her. Most of them she’d grown up with and could dismiss without a second thought. Ignoring the excited voices of the people who had decided to rudely follow her, the brunette looked down and watched the needle move quickly towards her from the left. She looked up just in time to see the back of a small body zoom passed her on a skateboard.

 

Was that?! It was. Kim realized that it was the same person she’d almost collided with in the hallway, a shorter girl with ratty sneakers, black jeans, a plaid button down wrapped around her waist, black t-shirt tight to her stocky frame and a yellow beanie covering her long brown hair.

 

Kim sucked in a lungful of air, eyes wide and staring as she took off at a run, shouting at the girl. “Hey! Stop, please!” It wasn’t very helpful however, as a very large set of headphones were covering the girl’s ears.

 

As she was closing the gap, the ex-cheerleader cursed to herself as she watched the girl stop and hop off her skateboard only to climb into a tall suv.

 

“No! Fuck!” She slowed her run as the vehicle pulled away. Looking down at her compass, Kim watched as the needle moved and tracked the vehicle as it turned down a side street.

 

Her goal thwarted, Kim took in her surroundings and saw multiple people hastily shove their phones in their pockets. She grumbled in annoyance and angled her head down, turning and embarrassedly walking towards her own home. Sure, trying to approach the girl in public was one thing but following her home and confronting her was another thing entirely. She wasn’t that much of a dick.

 

She resigned herself to searching at school again the next day. All the way home though she couldn't get the thought out of her head. Why had the girl avoided her?

 

***

 

The next day brought with it a huge amount of anxiety for Kim. She didn’t have the first clue about what to expect when she got to school.

 

Truly she should have known though, especially after the spectacle she’d inadvertently caused when trying to catch up with the girl. People stared, words were whispered or shouted, nothing in between. Even the teachers didn't seem to know how to act around her anymore. Kim found herself wishing she hadn’t reacted the way she did the day before and instead wishing she’d somehow managed to meet the girl in private. Perhaps that was why the other girl essentially ran away from her, she couldn’t say for sure though as she knew nothing about her, not even her name. If there was one major upside to leaving the cheerleading team, it had been almost instant anonymity. If she wasn’t causing trouble or wearing skimpy outfits, no one cared a whit about her. So the instant attention again wasn’t exactly ideal. Not to mention, Amanda and the other cheerleaders now seemed to hate her even more due to the fact that it was obvious she would become one of the exceptionally few to find their soulmate at all let alone at such a young age. The jealousy and bitterness was palpable and followed the cheerleaders like a roiling storm cloud.

 

Kim was almost to her third class for the day and she had made the conscious decision not to look at her compass in public. She truly didn’t want to attract a single bit of extra attention beyond what she already had.

 

Very suddenly, Kim found herself being dragged into the bathroom by a very insistent hand. Her eyes widened when she saw who was pulling her in and she quickly shut and locked the door after the girl let go of her arm. Hastily checking the rest of the room they ascertained they were alone and were left staring at the other, each standing on one end of the room.

 

The girl lifted her hand and looked down at it, and with only a moment’s hesitation, Kim did the same. The needle pointed directly in front of her. As she stared at it, she watched it slowly move from side to side. Raising her head, the ex-cheerleader watched the girl walk purposefully from side to side before returning to her original position where she looked at Kim with wide eyes.

 

Almost at the same time, both girls started to circle the room. Each flicked their eyes between the other and their compasses, watching it perfectly track their movements in relation to each other. They stopped when they were back in their original positions.

 

Kim heard the girl take in a ragged breath, bracing herself as she squared her shoulders and walked forwards only to stop a few steps before Kim. They looked closely at each other, drinking in all the details in disbelief with a strong undercurrent of elation.

 

Making the next move, the taller girl closed the distance and held her hand out with her palm down and peered at the shorter girl with nerves clear in her gaze.

 

Slowly but with no hesitation, the shorter girl lifted her own hand with the compass up and placed it on top of Kim’s. The needles started spinning, like the excitement flooding their own veins was made clear by the frantic movements of the mark.

 

They both marvelled at the sight, delirious at the reality of the situation.

 

Kim flashed her eyes up and met the disbelieving gaze of the girl in front of her.

 

Beanie girl cleared her throat and floundered for a moment, trying to come up with words to say. She eventually settled on the simplest introduction she could. “Trini.”

 

Her soft voice caused butterflies to erupt in Kim’s stomach and she shifted her hand with clear intent, flipping her palm over and grasping Trini’s hand gently. “Kim.”

 

Gradual smiles took over their features until they were both beaming, eyes crinkled and soft chuckles huffed from breathless lungs.

 

A crooked grin took Trini’s mouth captive and she tilted her chin to look more clearly up at Kim as she stepped to close the remaining distance between them. “So.... what now?”

 

Kim could only giggle blissfully as she angled her head down and rested it against the shorter girl’s shoulder, Trini turning her own laugh into Kim’s hair as they wound their arms around each other.

 

They’d worry about being late for class and the curiosity of their peers later.

**Author's Note:**

> I still need 3 more prompts for the rest of this challenge! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, superwondercorp, superreigncorp, clexa, hollstein, korrasami, wayhaught, bumbleby, joniss, and of course, trimberly.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
